Bloody Family
by DistantDreamerX
Summary: hm, just a fun little twist on a non-canon relationship. Complete Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy fluff, and mention of Albus' family as well.


I don't own any mentioned characters or places. Harry Potter is Rowling's property, though I do wish I could steal Ron =P

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy made his way down the corridors of Hogwarts, , not noticing most people double-take when he passed. The reason for the surprise, would be the large grin on Scorpius' face. Most would assume the Malfoy's were not capable of anything more than a sneer, but Scorpius had taken a liking to disproving any assumptions about how a Malfoy was expected to behave.

Scorpius, however, had plenty of reason to smile - though many of his fellow Ravenclaws scoffed in good-nature, what with how ridiculous he's been acting. It had been only a day since Scorpius had plucked up the courage and accompanied Albus, his favorite Ravenclaw, on a date, and Scorpius could scarcely keep from leaping with joy.

He and Albus had made their way to Hogsmeade, wandering the streets while pointing out and laughing at any ridiculous-looking people. They hadn't held hands, kissed, or done anything that would mark them as a "couple", but Scorpius couldn't have asked for a better night. He could only hope Albus felt the same way. They had planned to study today, Scorpius could see the entrance to his common room, and would have been ecstatic - had it not been for the group of Weasleys and Potters, minus Albus, standing near the stairs. There was another boy with them - Lupin, perhaps? - who seemed to be smiling apologetically at him.

Not thinking much of them, Scorpius only nodded, brushing past them and thanking anyone who would listen that none of them were in Ravenclaw. However, as he neared the entrance, he felt his arm be grabbed, and turned to glare at the eldest Potter.

"Release me now, Potter," he ordered coolly, standing his ground, despite wanting to crawl into a corner when the others, aside from Lupin, came closer to him.

"Listen here, _Malfoy_," James hissed, glaring down at the younger boy. "We've heard a rumor that you've managed to trick Al into your clutches."

Scorpius frowned; there was no tricking involved going on a date with Albus. In fact, the boy seemed more than happy.

"I don't know what my brother was thinking," Lily scoffed, turning up her nose slightly. At this, Scorpius rolled his eyes - and he wondered why Lily had been placed in Slytherin.

"Whatever the case," James said, his grip tightening slightly. "You've only got Teddy on your side right now - though I've got no idea _why_," he glanced at Teddy, who only shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, you better treat Al right - at least until we manage to set him straight," muttering, he glared at the ground, shaking his head.

Scorpius refrained from laughing at James' unintentional "set Albus straight" quip, but felt the color drain a bit from his cheeks when Lily stepped closer to him, with Rose, both girls nearly baring their teeth at him.

"This is no laughing matter, Malfoy!" Rose nearly screeched, and Scorpius was left with his ears ringing. "Whatever you've got planned, it won't work!"

"That's right," Lily glared. "You're probably just trying to worm your way into the family, to get rid of the blemish on _your_ family name!"

At this, Scorpius narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Now, wait just a minute-"

He was interrupted by Hugo. "We don't care that Al's gay," he clarified. "He can date whoever he wants to. Except, _you_."

"I haven't done anything to-"

"And you better not!" James said loudly. "If you know what's best for you, you better not say _one word_ against him, let alone lay a hand on him-!"

"Wait a minute!" Scorpius shouted, surprising the others into silence. "First of all, I'm obviously not going anywhere, so you can _let go of me_," he hissed, wrenching his arm out of James' grip. "Secondly, do you really _think_ that I have such little respect for Sev, that I would ask him out on a date just to mess with him?" he shook his head, taking a step back. "I love him, and he, for whatever reason, loves me too. I don't need _your_ permission, only his and his parents'. Now then," he turned his nose up to them, putting on his best "Malfoy glare" to finalize his statement. "If you'll excuse me, _I_ am going to go study with _my boyfriend_, so the lot of you - except for you, Teddy - can just piss off!"

With that said, Scorpius stayed where he was, watching each member sulk off to their own houses, muttering angrily, until only Teddy was left. When it was just the two of them, Scorpius dropped his act, revealing how nervous he actually was. "You... you're really okay with this, Teddy?"

"Of course," Teddy beamed, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't pay attention to them, they're just sore, what with you being a Malfoy and all."

Scorpius nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He almost turned to leave, but stopped, looking up at Teddy. "And... and Sev?" he asked, biting his lip. He wondered if he was the only one who ever called Albus, Sev. It would seem so, most likely because Severus was a Slytherin, heavily involved with Voldemort and all that. He never could remember the details. "Do you think I really have a chance with him? Not just for a while, but..."

"Well," Teddy drawled, smiling over Scorpius' shoulder. "If the look on his face says anything, I'd wager a guess that you stand a pretty high chance."

With that said, Teddy left Scorpius standing in the hallway, confused. He turned, and felt the blood rush to his cheeks when he noticed Albus standing in the doorway. There was a sort of smile on Albus' face, and Scorpius couldn't quite decipher what it meant. Instead, he chose to smile as well, feigning confidence.

"Hullo, Sev. Eh... been there long?"

Albus only laughed, stepping closer to Scorpius. "They're a right bunch, aren't they?" Wrapping an arm around Scorpius' shoulder, he lead the smaller boy into the common room. "Imagine how they'd react if they knew that _I _was the one to ask _you_."

.:.-.:.

Oh, how cute. I always read stories that, whenever his family is all protective and stuff, Scorpius is always terrified. So, I thought "why not let Scorpius be brave and stand up to them?" Then, when I got to the end, I pretty much LOL'd myself silly picturing their reactions to finding out that _Albus_ was the one to ask Scorpius out, not the other way around.

I tried to write it in a way that would surprise you guys in the end, but I dunno how good of a job I did...

Meh, whatev's, I found it funny. It was written in, like, ten minutes, so forgive any horrid mistakes.


End file.
